


Road Less Traveled

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [11]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAReference_Dickhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAReference_Dickhead/gifts).



> This is my apology to everyone, particularly StarWolfLover, for taking so long. I hope you like it!  
> The song is [Road Less Traveled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpkLxquBg8s) by Lauren Alaina.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Nagito gapes at his hands, palms up, fingers trembling. The sleek black tuxedo stretches tightly across the backs of his shoulders. He can hear soft piano music playing out on the veranda as guests fill the rows of chairs. The sky is a gorgeous blue, the grassy mountain sloping gently down toward the tiny-looking city far, far below. He’s glad for the view – it makes the tiny room seem a bit less claustrophobic.

The blood roars in his ears, fear and anxiety making his throat feel tight, and his breath comes in ragged, panicked gasps. Cold sweat drenches his forehead, flattened against his skin by the fan blazing in front of him.

His phone buzzes on the dresser across the room. He looks at it, uncomprehending, until he realizes he’s gotten a text. He probably shouldn’t be on his phone right now, but he can’t imagine anyone other than Hajime would be texting him, which means Hajime’s doing the same thing.

_Hey, baby!_ The text reads. _You excited?_

Nagito opens the message app to reply, but he stares at the blinking cursor in the box for a good minute before actually replying. He can’t tell Hajime how he really feels. That would hurt him. As honest as they try to be with each other…even after years of time spent in each other’s company, Nagito is still reluctant to tell Hajime anything he knows will hurt him. _Yeah,_ he finally says.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Can I call you?_

Oh. Shit. _No._

The phone rings promptly. Of course. After three rings, Nagito clears his throat and picks up. “What’s up?”

Hajime’s voice is full of nothing but concern. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I already told you, yeah.” He swallows hard against the sob threatening to bubble up in his throat. “I’m f-fine.”

“You don’t sound fine. Do you need me to come over there?”

“I – ”

“Are you breathing alright?”

“I’m…o-okay.”

There’s a huff of breath against the microphone of Hajime’s phone. “I’ll be right over there.”

“No, Hajime…”

“Nagito, please. Can I help you? Please?”

_Thump, thump, thump._ Nagito can hear his own rapid heartbeat. “Okay,” he says in a small voice, and the dial tone immediately drones through the speaker.

It doesn’t take more than thirty seconds for the door to swing open and Hajime to duck in. Nagito looks up at him from where he’s taken his seat again in front of the fan. The tuxedo looks amazing on him, the tight-fitting black fabric accentuating the sharp lines of his limbs, the narrowness of his hips. His hair is just as much of a mess as usual, though, the antenna thing that’s driven him crazy for as long as Nagito’s known him sticking straight up rebelliously. He sits beside Nagito leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “What’s wrong?” he asks softly.

Nagito holds his head in his hands. “I can’t do this,” he sobs.

“You can’t do it? Why not?” Hajime looks him up and down, worry and fear mingling in his greenish gaze.

Nagito shakes his head. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t do this, I’m really sorry, you deserve better than this, I’m sorry – ”

“Nagito, stop.” Hajime pulls Nagito’s hands away from his head and looks him in the eye. “Why?”

“There are so many people, and it’s just too much, it’s all just too much, and I don’t know if I can marry you, I’ve already stolen so many years of your life, more than I deserved, and you could have been devoting them to something or someone so much more worthy, and I had the audacity to think, ‘oh, maybe, if it’s what Hajime wants, I can marry him and it’ll be okay’ but I was so wrong because you deserve so much better than me, I’m trash, I can’t be the love of your life, you need someone who can be your everything and give you everything rather than just taking and taking and taking and taking and I’m so sorry…” He’s crying by the time he’s finished.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Hajime breathes, tugging Nagito against his chest, stroking his hair with gentle fingers. “Honey…”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry. Just…look at me.” Nagito hesitates, but Hajime takes his face in both hands and kisses him, ever so gently. “You haven’t talked like this in years. Now, you’re not going to believe me, but listen to me anyway, okay? Because it’s all true.” He furrows his brow firmly. “There are a lot of things I’ve learned about you over the years. You…you are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something, with the people I hang out with on a day-to-day basis. Trying to carry on a conversation with Gundham is almost impossible. You drive me crazy. You devote all of your time and love and attention to me, and you never seem to care about yourself. You’re terrible with kids. Your taste in music is absolutely disgusting – I mean, really? All you listen to are show tunes and Taylor Swift. It’s horrifying. You always leave the fridge open, and you never put things away after you cook. You go to bed way too early.” He smiles. “But you’re wonderful. You’re unendingly kind. You love animals, and you’re much better at remembering to feed Kibou than I am. When I’m around you, I can be me, and I don’t have to hide a single thing. I know that you’ll accept me for who I am and you’re strong. You’re so strong. You probably don’t like my music taste either but you always listen to my music with me anyway, and we both know Vivi by heart. I’ll tell you a secret: I told the band that if they didn’t play it, I wasn’t paying them a dime. So if you change your mind that’s something you can expect. And I’ll be damned if we don’t dance to it together tonight, whether or not we get married. I don’t mind that you leave the fridge open and leave things out, because you’re an amazing cook. I know you’ll likely never see it, but I’ll just have to keep trying to make you, because you are lovely. I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. There is no one else for me. You think I deserve someone better, but there is no one better. Especially when all of my friends are certifiably insane and I literally never talk to anyone else. You can’t be the love of my life? Too late. You already are. That’s not changing anytime soon. I don’t care what you think. You are the only one for me.”

Nagito cups Hajime’s cheek with his hand, and almost reflexively, Hajime leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as Nagito strokes his cheekbone with a thumb. “How long have we known each other?” Nagito asks.

“Six years, three months, four days, ten hours, and six minutes.”

Nagito raises his eyebrow. “You can’t possibly know that.”

Hajime opens his eyes. “No, I totally just made that up. But it has been around six years.”

Nagito laughs, and he marvels at how much more relaxed he feels already. He leans closer until their noses touch, and he rests his forehead against Hajime’s. “Wow.”

“You got a problem?” Hajime asks, smiling.

“A huge one.”

“Fight me.”

Nagito chuckles. “No thanks. You’d kick my ass.”

“Damn right I would.” Hajime caresses Nagito’s chin. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah. Thanks to you.”

Hajime nods, and they both pull away. “So what do you think?”

Nagito casts an anxious glance out the window. “Would you be mad at me if I didn’t want to get married today?”

“Oh, Nagito, of course not. There’s always another day. And if you don’t want to, we don’t ever have to get married. I’d be happy just knowing that I get to spend my life with you, if you’ll have me.” Hajime takes his hand and squeezes it.

Nagito looks down at their hands. A silver engagement ring glints on Hajime’s, and the promise ring from when they were seventeen is still wrapped around his own ring finger. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. More than anything.”

They’re silent for a long, long moment. Nagito takes a deep breath, lifts Hajime’s hand, and kisses it. “Let’s get married.”

Hajime furrows his brow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Hajime nods, a grin spreading across his face. “Okay!” He stands, and then, as if as an afterthought, he looks back down at Nagito. “You are my world.”

Nagito looks up at him with a smile. “You’re my universe.”

“Damn it, what’s bigger than a universe?”

“You’re so competitive.”

“Only when it comes to how much I love you.” He brushes a strand of white hair out of Nagito’s eyes. “See you in a minute.”

“See you in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> As always, if there was something you liked or thought I could've done better, please let me know in the comments! And I want to clarify, because I'm not sure if I've already said it, there's no particular chronological order this series is in. Thanks for reading! And if you've got a song you'd like me to write to, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
